l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Mindvelis (Someone)
Summary Fluff Background Andalassia. A far land full of charm and magic. Primal magic and glamour permeates the earth and wind, and the distances between realities are tenuous. Ivory spires climb to the sky, the homes of the sidhe lords that govern the land and shape it to their liking. Even then those lords and ladies are not omnipotent, and creatures from distant places cross into Andalassia. Fighting them is a matter of honor and chivalry, so those on the lower echelons of the labyrinthine hierarchy of Andalassian society compete for the opportunity to join the hunting parties, ride the fey horses and pegasi and wear the regalia of the Feywarden. Mindvelis was a little too proud of having a frequent member of the Feywarden rides. His use of the sidhe magic was unconventional, but that’s a good thing on a land trapped in time. This made him, in his youth, a little too proud. This once annoyed the Queen. “Young Mindvelis has been visited with many gifts” said her “And listening to him, we must believe he’s earned everlasting glory. We should be proud of enjoying his company” “Shush!” continued the Queen, silencing the words that Mindvelis were going to pronounce “let’s see how far your fame has extended.” And saying that she conjured a log that had been floating in the ocean for years and was white and rotten. “Tell me, wet log, do you know of Mindvelis’ legend?” The log magically animated. “No my queen, I’ve never heard of him” “Oh, that’s too bad. We’ll try again.” And she conjured a stone from the deepest cave, damp and moldy. “Have you heard the tale of Mindvelis the brave?” “I apologize, Queen, I didn’t” said the stone. “Poor Mindvelis, your glory isn’t as bright as you thought it was. But I’ll gift you. Go, and when the trees and the boulders know your name, you’ll come back” She waved her hand and Mindvelis found himself in a dreadful, dull place. The trees were sickly versions of the ones he knew, and the building were dank traps. It was the world of the humans. Theme: Serifal Feywarden. Mindvelis was part of the forces that defend Andilissia from foreign threats. Background: Fey inheritor (+2 to diplomacy) Appearance and personality Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Hybrid Psion: +1 Will Discipline Focus (hybrid): Chosen the Shaper focus option, gaining Minor Creation power Psionic augmentation. Hybrid power points option chosen Hybrid Swordmage: +1 Will Swordbond: Can call bonded sword from up to 10 squares away, and can restore it from a fragment if destroyed or damaged with 1 hour of meditation Swordmage aegis: Aegis of assault chosen (hybrid). Racial Features * +2 Int, +2 Cha * Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonus: +2 Arcana, +2 History, extra skill of choice. *Fey step power. *Trance: Rather than sleep eladrin enters a meditative trance for 4 hours. While in trance they’re fully aware of their surroundings. *Eladrin will: +1 racial bonus to Will defense and +5 to saving throws against charm effects. *Fey origin. Considered a fey creature for effects that relate to origin. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian(Common), elven Feats Level 1: Intelligent blademaster: Uses Int bonus instead of Str for basic attacks with a melee weapon. Level 2: Hybrid talent: Swordmage warding. Mindvelis gains a +1 bonus to AC, or +3 as long as Mindvelis is wielding a light or heavy one handed blade and nothing in the other hand. Equipment *Adventurer's kit, *+1 Frost Longsword *+1 Shimmering cloth armor 215 gp Tracking: *1750 gp for starting at level 3. *-840 gp (shimmering cloth armor) *-680 gp (farblade spellbond longsword) *-15 gp (adventurer’s kit) *215 starting gold Wish List: +1 amulet of resolution, Syberis shard of the merciless cold, Iron armbands of power, Gauntlets of blood, Acrobat boots. XP: Starting at level 3 with 2250 XP after retiring El Chupacabra (or the horrible creature in the bird cage) [[http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:El_Chupacabra_(or_The_Horrible_Creature_in_the_Bird_Cage) here]] Judge Comments Level 3 =